gunsandrosesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Brian "Brain" Mantia
Bryan "Brain" Mantia es un baterista de rock. Ha tocado con bandas como Primus, Guns N' Roses y Godflesh, además de con gente tan diversa como Tom Waits o Buckethead. Además ha ejercido como músico de sesión para numerosas bandas y artistas. Historia Nació en 1964 en Cupertino, California, hijo de padre italo-americano y madre de ascendencia japonesa.1 Mantia comenzó a interesarse por artistas como James Brown, Led Zeppelin y Hendrix a una edad muy temprana, aunque no fue hasta los 16 años de edad que empezó a tocar la batería. Al poco fue cuando recibió el apodo de Brain. Bryan continuó perfeccionando su estilo estudiando en la Percussion Institute of Technology en Hollywood. A mediados de los años 1980 se unió a una banda de funk rock llamada Limbomaniacs que se disolvió al final de la década, volviendo sólo para editar un álbum llamado Stinky Grooves' en 1990.' De aquí en adelante Mantia tocó con varios grupos y artistas, incluyendo M.I.R.V., MCM and the Monster y Tom Waits, antes de formar su grupo de funk experimental Praxis con Bootsie Collins (bajista), Bernie Worrell (teclista), Buckethead (guitarrista) y el productor Bill Laswell editando gran cantidad de álbumes en la década de los 90. Mantia también trabajó con Buckethead fuera de Praxis tocando en sus discos en solitario Giant Robot y Monsters and Robots. A finales de los años 90 Mantia toca en varios álbumes de Godflesh y con Primus (con los que ya había tocado anteriormente durante un corto espacio de tiempo), colaborando en sus álbumes Brown Album, Rhinoplasty y Antipop. Mantia también colaboró en un proyecto de Larry Lalonde llamado No Forcefield, con los que editó dos álbumes. En el 2000, Axl Rose invitó a Mantia a unirse a los nuevos Guns N' Roses gracias a Buckethead, tocando de forma esporádica con la banda en directo mientras grababa sus partes de 'Chinese Democracy".2 Mantia aparece en varias canciones de Brian Transeau en 2003. En verano de 2006, después de cuatro actuaciones de calentamiento en Nueva York, Mantia hizo la gira europea con los Guns N' Roses. El 21 de junio de 2006, se anunció que se tomaba un descanso para pasar más tiempo con su esposa, que dio a luz el 4 de julio de ese mismo año.3 Desde entonces le ha reemplazado en directo Frank Ferrer, quedando Mantia definitivamente fuera de la banda. Equipamiento Bateria Batería Maple serie DW collecionista de "Drum Workshop" 18x24 Bombo 8x12, 9x13 Timbales 16x16, 16x18 Timbales de suelo 6x14 Caja 9000 Pedal de bombo 9500 Hi-Hat 9300 Pie de caja 9700 Pie recto de címbalo/boom (x6) 9900 Pie de doble timbal (x2) 9100 Banqueta Percusión 6" LP Cowbell Negro Címbalos de Zildjian: 14" A Mastersound Hi-Hats 19" A Medium Thin Crash (2x) 20" K Crash/Ride 20" A Deep Ride 20" A Medium Thin Crash 22" Oriental China "Trash" Electrónica editar Akai MPC 60 II, 3000 LE, 4000 2 Giradiscos Technics SL-1210MKZ Vestax PMCO5PRO DJMixer. Discografía * Brain's Lessons: Shredding Repis On the Gnar Gnar Rad (Video 2002) * Brain's Worst Drum Instructional DVD Ever (Video 2008) Con Limbomaniacs * Stinky Grooves - 1990 Con Buckethead y Travis Dickerson *''The Dragons of Eden'' (2008) Con Science Faxtion * Living On Another Frequency - 2008 Con Praxis * Transmutation (Mutatis Mutandis) - 1992 * Sacrifist - 1994 * Metatron - 1996 * Live in Poland - 1997 * Transmutation Live - 1997 * Warszawa (álbum de Praxis)|Warszawa - 1999 * Profanation (Preparation for a Coming Darkness) - 2008 Con Primus * Brown Album - 1997 * Rhinoplasty - 1998 * Antipop - 1999 Con Bullmark * Interstate 76 soundtrack - 1996 Con Buckethead * Colma (álbum)|Colma - 1998 * Monsters and Robots - 1999 * Cuckoo Clocks Of Hell - 2004 * Kevin's Noodle House - 2007 Con Giant Robot * Giant Robot (álbum)|Giant Robot - 1996 (NTT Records) Con Godflesh * Songs of Love and Hate - 1996 (Earache Records) Con Pieces * I Need 5 Minutes Alone - 1997 Con El Stew * No Hesitation - 1999 Con No Forcefield *''Lee's Oriental Message|Lee's Oriental Massage 415-626-1837'' (2000) *''God Is an Excuse'' (2001) Con Colonel Claypool's Bucket of Bernie Brains * The Big Eyeball in the Sky - 2004 Con Guns N' Roses * Chinese Democracy - (2008) Con Serj Tankian * Elect the Dead (2007) Categoría:Integrantes de Guns N' Roses Categoría:Bateristas Categoría:Miembros